De cuando Alex calla –por fin a Sean
by byddai
Summary: Es difícil hacer callar a Banshee, pero Alex ha encontrado el método perfecto.


**Título: **De cuando Alex calla –por fin- a Sean

**Fandom: **X-men: Firts Class

**Pareja/Personajes: **Alex/Sean

**Clasificación: **NC-15 (¿?)

**Palabras:** 2.912

**Advertencias: **ligero porn (casi ná), PWP?

**Resumen: **Es difícil hacer callar a Banshee, pero Alex ha encontrado el método perfecto.

***De cuando Alex calla –por fin- a Sean**

Alex es un tío reservado. ODIA (así, en mayúsculas. Subrayado, en negrita, con tres signos de exclamación, en tamaño 72, si hace falta especificar) las multitudes, aunque "multitud" sean tres personas contándole a él. Siempre ha sido problemático, el chico malo del barrio, el niño con el que ningún otro crío quería jugar porque le temían, y esa soledad en la que ha vivido siempre, ese silencio eterno, se intensificó cuando descubrió su mutación.

Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando vives tantos años así? Pues que te acostumbras. Y Summers no es la excepción, por algo pidió una celda sólo para él. Bueno vale, quizá fuese porque era peligroso para los demás, pero es que no podía –quería- compartir su espacio vital con esos… seres neandertales ruidosos y sucios que sólo sabían relacionarse por gritos, gruñidos y sonidos amenazantes. Una orgía de ruido vamos.

Cuando Charles y Erik llegaron y le dijeron que fuese con ellos no lo pensó demasiado. ¿Un cerebrito y un caza-nazis que viajaban por todo el país? Seguro que se pasaban más tiempo follando que trabajando, y no debían hacer mucho ruido, porque intentaban mantener cierta distancia entre ellos mientras le hablaban, aparentando no tener más relación que amistad (Charles no paraba de ponerse rojo mientras pensaba en ello. Alex sabe que no ha vuelto a intentar leerle la mente, supone que lo que imaginó –al profesor y al caza-nazis montándoselo en la mesa del profesor de una aula cualquiera- le bastó). Así que asintió, cogió sus pocas cosas y se plantó en las oficinas del FBI.

**Error número 1**. Juntarse con un grupo de adolescentes privados de una vida normal que se encuentran con seres que comparten sus preocupaciones y acaban montándose la fiesta del siglo. De ahí que se hagan amigos. "Amigos" y "Alex Summers" no se llevan bien, y menos cuando tu –autoproclamado- nuevo mejor amigo es un tío que chilla. (Vale, quizá tenga una explicación más rebuscada, pero como no es ni Charles ni Hank, le sirve).

**Error número 2**. Compartir casa con 4 tíos y solo -¡SOLO!- una chica. Chica que no se puede ni mirar porque el profesor te cortará los huevos si se entera. Y se enterará.

**Error número 3**. Que tu –autoproclamado- nuevo mejor amigo haya cogido la habitación de al lado y, como es más tonto que una nuez, nunca se acuerde de que la cerradura está mal y tiene que poner algo en el marco para que luego pueda volver a abrirla.

-… que podría hasta volar. Yo no me lo creo, pero Hank es listo, tío, y si Hank y el profesor están de acuerdo, es que puedo hacerlo ¿no? –le mira un momento y vuelve a empezar sin casi respirar.- Yo creo que Charles está colgado de Erik, pero Erik mira mucho a Raven. Aunque claro, Raven le mira a él y a Hank. Hank no mira a nadie, le da mucha vergüenza. ¿Tú crees que Raven y Erik se liarán? O serán Erik y el profesor los que…

Alex hunde su cabeza entre las manos. Solo quiere dormir un rato, se han acostado tarde porque daban un maratón de cine de terror y llevan toda la semana entrenando, así que necesita dormir. Sean no lo entiende, a él con dos horas de sueño le sobra energía. Eso y que está tan asustado que no puede ni parpadear porque teme que algún vampiro, zombie u hombre lobo le ataque. (Está tentado de llamar a Hank para que le enseñe los pies, Sean se asuste y se desmaye y así pueda dormir unas horas. Pero Hank se negará y Sean le saldrá con un nuevo tema de conversación). Encima hace calor, no lleva camiseta y las ventanas están abiertas de par en par, pero Sean está tan pegado a él que sus cuerpos se enganchan y ya no sabe qué gotas de sudor son suyas y cuáles no.

Le perturba la cercanía de Cassidy, hace mucho que nadie estaba tan cerca de él, que se preocupaba por él, que le tenía en cuenta. Y lo acepta. Acepta que está -un poco- colgado de Sean. Que le gusta su pelo, su sonrisa y esos ojos que brillan cuando le habla.

-…los animales. ¿Crees que Charles me dejará tener un perro? A Raven le parecería genial, pero no querría que Hank se le acercase, que quizá hace experimentos con él y…

-Sean.

-Vale, vale, no haría eso, pero a Erik no le gustará la idea. Podríamos tener un gato. O un hámster. ¡Una ardilla! Y se llamaría Tony Wycek y cantaríamos canciones de West Side Story.

-Sean…

-…I like to be in America! O.K. by me in America! Everything free in…

El silencio se instaura en la habitación. Alex presiona sus labios contra los de Banshee y se posiciona encima de él con las manos y las rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Sean se va relajando conforme Summers mueve los labios y al final acaba cediendo el paso a la lengua del rubio. Alex sonríe dentro del beso ya que ha matado dos pájaros de un tiro: hacer callar a Sean y bajarse el calentón.

Al principio funciona, los tres o cuatro primeros días. Luego Cassidy hace como si esos besos fuesen lo más normal del mundo y, cuando Alex deja sus labios, vuelve a la carga. Y no, los temas de conversación no se le acaban. Así que, contra todos sus principios, su orgullo y su vergüenza, va a ver a Lehnsherr. Si él consigue que Charles deje de pensar, Alex conseguirá que Sean se calle más de cinco minutos, sean cuales sean las técnicas que utilice Erik. (Aunque, con lo feliz que aparece el profesor por las mañanas, muy malas técnicas no deben ser.)

*:)!


End file.
